There are numerous bicycles or bicycle like vehicles wherein the front wheel is driven by movement of the handlebars by the arms of the rider while still allowing the front wheel to be turned for steering purposes in the conventional fashion, i.e., with a fork supporting the front wheel and being journaled in the body for rotational movement along a generally vertical axis.
However, many of these prior art bicycles wherein the front wheel can also be driven by reciprocal movement of the handle bars are complicated in the design.